Sonic
Summary Sonic is a famous video game character who appears in many Pizza men videos mostly Sonic Lifetime. Videos # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 1 Part 1: A Day In A Lifetime # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2: A Day In A Lifetime # Sonic & Shadow Play Shadow the Hedgehog # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 2: Starhogs # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 3: Sally Sucks # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 4: Torture # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 5: Knuckles' Hangover # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 6 Part 1: Shadow's Fangirls # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 6 Part 2: Shadow's Fangirls # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 7: Wind # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 8: The Beach # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 9: Space Colony Arc # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 10: Charmander # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 11: Shadow the BabySitter # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 12: The Poopy House of Poop # Sonic Lifetime Episode 11 Remix # Sonic Looks at My Drawings 1 # Sonic Looks at My Drawings 2 # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 13: Tiny Knuckles # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 14: Pokemon # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 15: Sonic's Job # Sonic Lifetime Important Announcement Views Please Watch # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 16: The Movies # Sonic Lifetime Season 1 Episode 17: The Shadow Show # Sonic Horrortime Season 1 Episode 1: Sonicula # Sonic Horrortime Season 1 Episode 2: FrankenShadow # Rant 1 Sally Acorn # SONIC LIFETIME SEASON 2!!! # Sonic Lifetime Season 2 Episode 1: Stuck on a Toilet # Let's Play Sonic 3 & Knuckles Episode 1: Angel Island Zone # Let's Play Sonic 3 & Knuckles Episode 2: Hydro City Zone # Let's Play Sonic 3 & Knuckles Episode 3: Marble Garden Zone # Let's Play Sonic 3 & Knuckles Episode 4: Carnival Night Zone # Let's Play Sonic 3 & Knuckles Episode 5: Ice Cap Zone # Sonic Fan Characters Rant # Webkinz X Sonic Lifetime # Sonic Generations Glitch Stuck In Half Pipe # Sonic 25th Anniversary Announcements # Let's Look at a Fan Game Sonic Worlds # Let's Look at Sonic Worlds's Chao Garden # Let's Read Sonichu #0 Episode 1 # Commentary for Sonic Lifetime S1E1 # Censored 18+ Reading Sonic Porn Comic # Let's Read Sonichu #1 Episode 4 # Let's Read Sonichu #1 Episode 5 # Let's Read Sonichu #1 Episode 6 # Making a Sonic Game Tier List # Making a Sonic Character Tier List # Sonic Lifetime Season 3: Episode 1: Return of the Egg # Custom Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 Dreamcast Discs Review # Sonic Plush Collection History Game History One day a fat scientist named Dr. Eggman started robotizing all the animal creatures into his slaves. That is when Sonic came onto the scene and stopped Eggman from enslaving all the wood critters and getting all the chaos emeralds. After stoping Eggman Sonic goes to fly on his plane while on his trip he finds a two tailed fox who has interests in mechanics and fixes Sonic plane. the fox named Tails joins Sonic on his adventures, Just then Dr. Eggman releases the Death Egg a giant base in the sky and Sonic once again fights Dr. Eggman and stops him from getting all the chaos emeralds. Sonic destroys the Death Egg causing it to crash onto a floating island that causes massive tidal waves. Sonic and Tails go to see what happened but just then a Red Echidna named Knuckles who takes all of Sonic chaos emeralds and runs away. Knuckles is working with Dr. Eggman to stop sonic from stopping Dr. Eggman rebuild the Death Egg. Dr. Eggman the whole was tricking Knuckles as he was planing on stealing the master emerald the source of Angel island's power. Knuckles then helps Sonic and Tails so they can fight Eggman. Eggman tries to get away through space but using the Super Emeralds Sonic transforms into Hyper Sonic and brings back the Master emerald which brings Angel Island back into the sky. Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Lifetime Category:Character